


沉默

by Sheena_Mividaloca666, themantlingdark (orphan_account)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>戰爭留給了他們無數的噩夢，為此他們結束了他們的夢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沉默

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chinese translation to Silence written by our amazing author, themantlingdark, here. Enjoy.

沉默

簡介：戰爭留給了他們無數的噩夢，為此他們結束了他們的夢。

 

在戰爭結束的時候，沒有通過任何強迫，洛基回來了。

索爾對這件事有些驚詫。

他沒有說洛基的歸來對他來說是多麼值得慶倖的事情。然而他確實心存感激。他放下了心中的巨石。

他的慶倖明明白白寫在臉上，然而洛基恐怕唯一是一個還能在他臉上讀出喜怒的人。

 

他們沒有對對方說一個字。

這一切都是無法形容的。他們所經歷的，他們所做的，為了勝利他們所付出的一切代價。

神也需要面對死亡。他們從小就知道。

神卻也可以互相從死亡手中將對方召喚回來。

而他們從不那麼做。

他們不那麼做確有理由。

那理由不是因為召喚的過程過於艱難，而是因為召喚的後果令人難以承受。

當你看到你那無休無止漫長一生的摯愛墜落的時候，能得到唯一的慰藉便是你再也不會第二次看到這樣令人心碎的畫面。

但是這樣的慰藉卻只是留給凡人，或是一些更加快樂的神的。

這樣的慰藉不屬於他們。

 

在最後的決戰中，索爾和洛基一次次失去對方。多到他們已經不想再計算具體的數目。

 

他們望著對方的身體倒下、破碎、流血…然後他們互相召喚的對方回來，健壯而精神地，只是為了重新被砍倒在地。

但是他們確實成功了。他們成了一個小班、一個排、一個連、一個營、一個旅、一個師、一個隊甚至一整個軍隊。

 

當然手段正確與否是由結果決定的了，他們那麼告訴自己。

 

當然這樣的想法在那些他們在黑暗中尖叫著獨自醒來的夜晚似乎提供不了任何慰藉。

 

整整三個月的噩夢，直到他們連睜眼還是閉眼都分不清…他們的眼前總是同樣的畫面。索爾見到他弟弟明亮的眼睛逐漸喪失神采，見到他驕傲的頭低垂下去，見到他的背脊崩裂，見到他的身體被火焰吞噬。而洛基則看到了索爾血管中噴濺出來的熱血，看見尖利的長矛刺穿他的心臟，看見寶劍劈開他的頭顱，看見無數的箭刺穿他的皮膚。

 

埋藏在他們心中最深處的恐懼都實現了，那不再是杞人憂天，而成為了鮮活的記憶。他們沒有能力告訴自己，那一切只是一個噩夢而已。

 

凝望鏡中的自己，他們幾乎被自己的軀殼駭住：蠟黃的皮膚，凹陷的眼珠和蒙蓋著陰影般覆蓋著他們空洞雙頰的紫灰色。恐懼又飢餓…他們渴望睡眠和平靜的心日以繼夜折磨著他們。

 

當洛基睜開眼睛的時候，他察覺到迎接他的不是空洞的思維和被恐懼的眼淚和汗水濡濕的床單時，他以為他終於死了，他幾乎要感謝命運女神的恩賜。

當然他想得太美了。

他聽見了鳥兒歌唱著黎明，聽見了城市甦醒的聲音。

還有些別的。

一陣輕柔的砰砰聲。

他想這可能是誰在修理遠處的屋頂的聲音，然後又一次陷入了睡眠。

他再次醒來的時候天已經亮了。他仍然沒有做惡夢。他想藉着這樣的好運睡一整天。

他又聽到了那砰砰聲，跟之前一樣的音量，一樣的節奏。無止無休。

沒有人會那樣修理屋頂的，他這樣想著，翻身到了床側想起身看看情況。

他的腳沒有落地。

在床腳下展開的毯子上睡著的人正是他的哥哥。他仰面躺著，雙手在腹部合十。

這樣的動作可能直接躺進棺材了，洛基想著，看著睡著的索爾。我們互相虧欠對方多少艘燃燒的船隻？（註1）又欠對方幾千年的哀悼？

然而索爾的心跳聲安撫了他，讓他重新被床單包圍，讓他忘卻了他需要做的一切。

他又一次睡著了。

 

他聽見了他的房門輕輕合上的聲音而醒來。那已經是中午了，他聽見他的哥哥的腳步聲在外面的大堂裡迴蕩。

 

索爾很高興他的嘗試是正確的。

他想這件事大概是雙贏吧。如果洛基不喜歡他偷偷摸摸跑進他的房間裡，至少他得親自跟索爾說。他想念洛基的聲音。或者他至少得碰到他，才能把他丟出房門。如果洛基不反對，那索爾就能聽著他弟弟的心跳和呼吸聲入眠。那些輕柔的聲響證明了洛基還活著，這讓他混亂的大腦平靜下來。索爾想，當然洛基也有可能會離開房間，但是他已經太絕望了，他需要做出這個嘗試。

 

洛基花了一整天進食和沐浴。

索爾花了一整天騎馬和游泳。

 

那天晚上，當索爾偷偷摸摸進入他房間的時候，洛基可以聞到他皮膚上的味道。

洛基很慶倖索爾知道要讓這些味道逗留在他的皮膚上。這些溫暖的氣味包裹著他的身體，給房間帶來了一絲平和的氣息。讓他想起了他們不久前還過著的那些美好的田園生活的回憶。就在不久前，這令他難以置信。那些日子他們光裸的肩膀被陽光染成了金色，他們望著溪水裡面漂浮流動的落葉和花瓣。他們肩並肩比賽誰先跑進海水中，被噴濺的海水惹得尖叫笑鬧，被溫柔的海浪一次次衝上平靜的沙灘。他們騎著退役的戰馬跑過一堆堆的牧草，他們下馬餵養馬匹，聽著它們咀嚼的聲響，看著那連天的草叢中鳥雀和蝴蝶在天空中漫無目的飛舞。他們不發一言。

 

第二天洛基又聽著索爾離開的聲音醒來。這是他在無夢的睡眠的擁抱中的第二個夜晚。

 

洛基走上領地觀看阿斯加德動植物的生息。

索爾跟西芙比了一天劍法。

 

黃昏的時候他們在房間吃飯並且閱讀。當洛基的燭光熄滅而他正滑入睡眠時，門輕輕開了，他看見了一個熟悉的身影，接著索爾在地毯上展開了他的身體。

 

這樣過了一個月后，洛基的自製力終於崩塌了。

 

當索爾不太安靜的出場並且在地上躺好以後，洛基忍不住笑了起來。

 

「你為什麼不睡在床上呢？」洛基輕輕笑著說，「床大得夠睡六個人了。」

「那不是我的床。」索爾回答說。

「這個房間也不是你的，你何必在這個問題上斤斤計較？」

索爾歎息了，他們倆沉默了一會。

「六個人？」索爾問，「不是五個或者是七個人？」

「六個，」洛基說，「足夠六個人睡得舒舒服服。」

洛基感到他身邊的床輕輕下沉了些。他轉過頭來的時候可以看出他兄長的身影：他仰面躺著，雙手在腹部合十，就像平常一樣，他睡覺的姿勢像是一個死去國王的雕塑。

不，洛基想，不是像，也不是雕塑，他確實是一個死去的國王。我見過他的死。

 

「如果我在你來之前就睡著的話，我還是會做夢的。」洛基說。

「我也是，」索爾呢喃說，「每晚我都在我的房間裡試圖睡覺，想試試，但是總是一樣的結果。當我在半夢半醒的時候…我能看見你…」

「我知道。」

他們醒來的時候才發現，他們睡了那麼久，太陽已經在下沉了。

那天是那麼溫暖，像是不小心被夏季落下的掉隊者一樣，奔跑在秋季，因為掉隊的尷尬而面色通紅。

他們飛快吃了晚餐然後出發去小溪游泳。

他們再一次陷入了沉默，但不是令人窒息的沉默，而是輕柔的沉默。洛基所需要的沉默。

索爾在他被流放之前就沒有見過洛基的裸體了。洛基總是很小心用床單區隔他們的身體。儘管索爾知道所有的約頓人的身體都是一樣的。在那麼短的時間，連神都沒法翻天覆地改變這一切。

 

這些世紀以來站在索爾身邊的那個軀殼不過是個謊言。

洛基知道真相的時候幾乎覺得有些可笑。

他果然是謊言之神的化身。

然而這個謊言卻不是他撒下的。

他不知道自己應該站在哪邊。

他不想要這具奧丁塑造給他的軀體。然而他也不想要那些讓他一個人在冰上等待死亡的人的藍色皮膚。能夠讓他效忠的人事物何其少啊。他幾乎希望自己看起來像是芙麗嘉，或者像索爾。他唯二的兩個盟友。而也只是因為這兩個人對他未泯的愛才讓他依然保持著他過去的容貌。

所以他用像是芙麗嘉一樣阿薩人的皮肉來包裹像是法布提（註2）的約頓人的身體，他想這是他最大的努力了。

 

洛基脫去衣服的時候告訴自己別忘了繼續呼吸，然而他卻用雙臂緊緊環繞著自己。

結果當然證明這一切毫無必要。

索爾連眼睛都沒有眨，他沒有盯著他看，也沒有用任何別的方法對待他。他們仍然一言不發。他們在清澈甘美的河水裡漂浮，潑灑著水花，把雙唇浸入水中，飲取他們世界的脈搏。在日光顯得有些昏暝前，他們潛入水中看著奇形怪狀的石頭。他們在水流馱負他們身體的時候，不經意地摩擦對方的身體。索爾沒有迴避這些摩擦，他似乎顯得很高興一樣。像是幾個世紀前一樣，輕輕捏一捏或者戳一下洛基。

 

當陽光躲閃浸入叢林，兩兄弟爬上了河岸，在草叢中伸展著他們的身體。索爾喚來了一場傾盆大雨，他們仰面躺著感受著雨水沖刷著他們的身體。空氣聞起來像是草藥、像是礦物。像是三葉草、岩石、泥土。像是他們的皮膚。閃電的紋路在暗黑的天幕中看起來像是一個個奇蹟，它們看起來像是天空的救生索，而它們那顆金色的心此刻正在洛基身邊的草地上跳躍。

 

他們在草地上睡著，頭帶露珠醒來。當他們起身的時候雨水從他們的肩膀上傾瀉下來，滴滴答答滑過他們的皮膚。

 

三個星期后索爾在夜晚醒來，無所適從，心跳加速。他在空氣中聞到鐵銹的味道。然而他卻想不起自己做了什麼夢。他想自己一定還在夢中。

「洛基，」他窒息般地喊，推動著他弟弟的身體，「洛基，起來。求求你，我的兄弟，你在流血。」

「什麼…」洛基含混地說，他用手指點亮了房間的燈光，他坐起身的時候用眼角看著索爾。

「你在流血。」索爾又說了一遍，他的聲音近乎哽咽。

洛基花了一陣才明白過來。接著他發出了一聲不滿的聲響，重新倒回了枕頭上，將房間裡面的燈光召喚回自己的指尖。

索爾在黑暗中坐著，他劇烈喘息了一陣。

「哦，該死的，洛基，對不起。」他悲歎道，「我真是個白癡。對不起。你到了一個月的那個時候…」

「事實上是一個季度的那個時候，」洛基歎息說，他想床的輕微震動一定是來自他兄長點頭的動作，但是床的震動卻沒有停下。「索爾？」洛基輕聲說，「血的味道讓你做夢了嗎？」

「不…我以為這是一個夢。我以為噩夢已經追著我到了這裡。」

「別怕，」洛基安慰他說，「這只不過是你弟弟那怪異的子宮哭喊著為什麼自己沒有孩子罷了。」

索爾大笑了一聲，洛基也忍不住笑了起來。他們的嗤笑延續了好一陣。直到他們脈搏裡面的焦慮和索爾的顫抖和眼淚都漸漸平息。

索爾翻身側睡著，他抓住了洛基的上臂，他把手指塞進了洛基的臂彎裡面，感受著洛基的心跳像是鼓聲一樣在他的手指上顫抖。

他們這樣睡了兩天。

洛基就這樣睡過了他的經期。這些女性化的週期總是讓他易怒而脆弱，讓他不相信自己。所以還是睡著了比較安全。

 

洛基擔心某一天，當他們可以獨自一人熟睡並且不用擔憂噩夢的侵擾時，他會失去這一切。接著他不由斥責起自己的不知感恩和貪得無厭：他本可以失去更多的，比這多上一千倍的一切。

 

在他送毀滅者去殺死索爾的時候，他本該失去一切的。

當他在那之後對著索爾尖叫出自己的秘密的時候…

當他在不久后跌入碎裂的虹橋的時候…

當他在戰爭中隕落的時候，不斷地和他的兄長一起，在那些漫無止境的日子。

 

然而洛基似乎永遠沒法理解死亡的意涵，而索爾也有相同的問題。

 

現在索爾知道了一切，他卻還在自己面前。

 

他為什麼會為我落淚呢。洛基好奇。他雙眼中的井怎麼還沒有乾涸呢？然而，確實，母親也曾經是那樣的，而母親的一半生命在索爾身上延續著。

 

洛基從來沒幻想過他可以更愛索爾，然而這個領悟卻讓他的賭注愈發高疊，他怕自己滿盤盡輸。

 

他們在早晨醒來，一起進餐並且重回到床畔。

 

他們在一週后再次醒來的時候，索爾終於起身，而洛基也跟著他起來。索爾走到壁櫥邊遞給了洛基一個小小的皮包，接著他遞給他了卷床、毛皮、繩索、一些刀具、長弓、箭和一個包紮起來的帳篷。這些東西都是他們兒時所用而所熟悉的。洛基施法讓這些東西都更小更輕一些，接著把它們放入了包中。他們在廚房稍事停留，盤帶了一些麵包、黃油、芝士和蘋果。接著他們去權座前詢問西芙是否需要任何幫助。

 

從他們那最後的那場戰役后，西芙便代替索爾治理著國家。她也在戰場上，她看見他所做的一切。她也看見洛基所做的一切。他們都在前線上。她飛奔在他們兩個之間，當他們中的一個倒下的時候，她用盾牌保護另一個去召喚他的兄弟回來，召喚他回來再一次戰鬥至死。

她本以為世上最艱難的事情是看著索爾墜落。她錯了。看著他們互相看對方墜落更艱難。

當他們終於到家，而索爾請求她代替自己治國的時候，她知道這是索爾所需要的。她從來沒有見過他如此戰慄。

她告訴他要好好進食。

索爾說他和洛基要一切去狩獵，西芙感到很高興。索爾看起來依然疲憊而飢餓。洛基也是。

 

當他們走出禁閉的花園時，洛基試著躲開了所有衛兵的眼睛。他爬上了索爾的背，他們忍不住輕笑著。互相揹對方對於兩個成年的神來說未免顯得有些太幼稚荒誕，但是他們卻不想停止。索爾舉起了他的錘子，空氣像是翅膀一樣捲起了他們的身子。

他們在離叢林不遠的河邊降落。黃昏的時候，鹿群會來這裡飲水。洛基在先前巡視領地的時候數了雄鹿的數量。雄鹿的數量有些太多了。他們會解決這個問題。他們支起了帳篷跳入河中游泳。洛基用掉了太多黃油，害得索爾吃了不少干麵包。

黃昏到來的時候，洛基用魔法隱藏起他們的帳篷。他們拿起弓箭望著叢林。

 

當他還年輕的時候，索爾曾經覺得，洛基隱身狩獵未免有些不太公平。他花了幾百年才理解到他弟弟的細心。洛基不想嚇著他的獵物。如果獵物在群中，他甚至會先分散獸群中其他成員的注意力，以避免它們看見它們同伴的死。索爾曾經以為那是懦弱，他現在明白，那是洛基的慈悲。而當他認識到他過去自以為是的勇氣卻不過是殘忍后，他開始用他弟弟的方式狩獵。

 

他們各自獵殺了三頭鹿。洛基清理其中一頭的時候，索爾將其他鹿送去了那些在戰爭中失去了獵人的家庭。當他回來的時候，洛基升起了一團火焰，正在烹飪他們的晚餐。肉的味道很好。洛基已經用魔法把鹿皮做成鞣革鋪在地上。他們坐在皮革上。接著，洛基將他們吃不下的食物用冰塊包裹起來。他們望著篝火的餘燼漸漸在空氣中升騰，然後消解在夜空之中。燒裂的喬木發出的輕柔聲響被涓涓的流水聲所掩藏。

 

洛基不久發現自己在跟自己沉重的眼皮做著一場必輸的討價還價,如果左眼閉上右眼可以保持睜開兩分鐘，兩分鐘后他就會閉上右眼讓左眼工作…他歎息著坐了起來。索爾也一樣。他們兩個爬進了帳篷，把他們的靴子踢去了角落中。他們讓衣服從身上滑落，并把它們疊好放在腳邊。

 

洛基在躺進柔軟皮草的時候發出了一個開心的聲音，而索爾很慶倖他們打來了那麼多毛皮。堅硬的地面被完全覆蓋起來，夜晚開始轉涼，而皮毛帶來的溫暖讓他們感到愜意。

 

這還是初秋。儘管春天和夏天有諸多惹人憐愛的地方，索爾向來更喜歡秋季。秋季似乎有種輕柔的無畏。整個領地都逐漸放任自己迎來盛大的死亡。空氣中那豐裕的香氣，像是香料、像是大地，而又敏銳。這一切都讓他聯想到自己的弟弟。

索爾試著回憶今天一整天他們兩個人是否說上了一句話。

不，他想起來了，我只是跟西芙說了幾句話。

他不知道對洛基要說什麼好，他想洛基對他要說的一切都了然於心。

洛基曲著身體躺在他旁邊。索爾在洛基旁邊蜷縮著，他偷偷捉住了洛基的右手腕，讓他的手指在洛基柔軟的皮膚和筋腱中找到他的脈搏。他數著洛基的脈搏，在不到三十以前，他就跟隨者他的弟弟進入了那一片廣袤而無夢的睡眠。

在早晨為了醒來泅了一會水，接著躺在了河灘上任由陽光溫暖他們的皮膚，感受魚群從足間遊過。

他們在叢林中行走，在鳥雀種下的果樹上摘取梨子。

在他們抬起手臂摘水果的時候，他們忍不住互相看著對方露出的腰際。他們的上衣因為動作而輕輕掀起，讓他們的腹部和背脊暴露出來。這多有趣啊，就在不久以前他們除卻空氣不著一縷地在河裡游泳，而現在卻因為瞥見對方的皮膚而暗自竊喜。

他們碰巧看見了一叢夏日最後的樹莓。索爾找到了野生的洋蔥。他們回到營地的時候索爾用黃油和剩下的鹿肉跟洋蔥一起做了一鍋湯。兄弟二人在太陽落山之前一起啜食。他們已經熟悉了夜晚在天空中展開的畫面，他們沒有繼續生火，希望能夠看到天空中的群星。

索爾咬著他們摘下的梨子，希望甜美新鮮的果肉能洗去他舌尖上洋蔥和鹿肉的味道。

洛基在他們的帳篷上召來了一團團小小的燈光，他們的帳篷看起來像是阿斯加德天空的縮影。他們把衣服丟在一旁，在床上伸展開。索爾仰面躺著，把雙手放在腦後，他看著洛基的魔法。洛基俯臥著，用手托著自己的雙頰。

洛基並不餓，但是索爾皮膚上水果的味道引得他有些饞。他向來喜歡甜食。

於是他讓自己的身子靠近索爾，用雙唇包裹了索爾的下唇，試圖從索爾的臉上奪來那梨子的味道。索爾輕輕哼了一聲，也進入了那個吻，似乎他早已預料到這一切會發生一樣，因此洛基繼續吻著他。他在索爾玩耍般咬嚙著自己嘴的同時在索爾的嘴唇上吸走那些糖味，索爾的動作緩慢，他的身體伸展著。

索爾轉向了他，而洛基側躺下來面對著他，他們繼續吻著對方，並且互相靠近。

他們聽見他們雙唇交疊發出的輕輕的濕潤的聲響和從鼻子呼吸時發出的微微嘶嘶聲。洛基的右臂在他們兩人的胸口中央，他的左臂繞過了索爾的腰桿。索爾的左臂被洛基枕在脖子下面，他的右臂環抱著洛基的肩膀。他們的肌肉是那麼鬆弛，索爾手臂的重量讓他們的身體安然入位。洛基用左腿環住了索爾的大腿，讓他們的胯骨緊緊貼在一起。

 

他們接吻。互相研磨著雙頰，用鼻尖揉搓著鼻尖，這個吻持續到了夜間。他們的舌頭繞著對方的舌尖旋轉拱起。他們揚起頭把自己脆弱敏感的脖頸交予對方。這個吻讓一切不同了，他們心中的什麼地方似乎開啟了一扇門。他們心中有什麼被喚醒了。事情開始緊迫起來。洛基的手滑去了索爾的後背，他抬起被放在索爾大腿上自己的大腿，用手握住了他哥哥那粗壯的陰莖，他讓他的龜頭在自己柔軟而濕滑的陰道，直到整根沒入他的身體。索爾讓自己的胯骨前傾，把自己推入洛基的身體。他們繼續吻著對方。

 

黎明幾乎要到來了，他們卻依然毫無動作。他們依然不可抑制地硬著。他們不知道這一切是怎麼發生的。他們的胯骨靜止不動。也許某個特別靈巧的吻會讓他們的陰莖扭動或者讓洛基的內壁收縮一下，而在此外，他們幾乎忘了呼吸。他們的心跳慢得似乎像是在睡眠時一樣。

 

日出改變了這一切。他們現在能清楚看見對方了：因為吻而腫脹的嘴唇，被覆蓋上青紫色淤痕的喉嚨，淩亂的頭髮，明亮的眼睛，赤裸的皮膚。

他們終於開始移動，緩慢地。洛基靈巧的手指在索爾的皮膚上挑動、打轉，而索爾隨著他們呼吸的節奏開始擺動他的胯骨。

洛基開始呻吟。

而索爾得以沐浴在他弟弟美麗的聲音中，沒有被任何語言或者邏輯參雜的，只是那美麗的聲音。純粹的愉悅。如歌。

洛基修長的身軀更貼近索爾，用如同繩索和壁壘一樣的肌肉圍住了索爾。

索爾從近處看他弟弟的眼睛，他的眉毛在中間突然聳起，而他略顯尖銳的下巴輕輕下垂。接著索爾感到洛基的精液隨著脈搏噴灑在了他的腹部，黏濕而火熱。索爾以自己的高潮回應，將種子播撒在洛基的體內，感受著洛基身體深處的顫抖。

他們喘息著躺倒，身體如蛇糾葛。

而呼吸終於平穩，他們又開始做愛。

等他們終於決定離開對方的身體的時候，白天已經過了一大半。當洛基離開帳篷的時候，索爾凝視著從他弟弟大腿上滴落的體液，像是一條小河蜿蜒不絕。

 

索爾清理了床褥上的痕跡，把皮毛在陽光中晾曬。

他們進食，他們游泳。

索爾還是不可抑制地硬著，洛基也差不了太多。

 

他們把床鋪整理好，索爾扶著洛基躺倒。

他將自己安頓在洛基的雙腿之間。他不想在他們接吻的時候錯過眼前的這一幕。他想要親眼看到洛基的皮肉是如何因充血而腫脹，看著那朦朧的濕意如何從他的肌膚中滿溢。

他一邊吻著洛基像是奶油般的大腿內側的皮膚，一邊放任自己的目光望著洛基私處那濕潤的皮膚。

那讓索爾想起一個完美的海螺的內部，比任何花瓣都更光滑而卻點綴著美麗的珊瑚色和粉色。他的眼睛追隨著第一滴從洛基陰唇裡面流出的液體，順著那褶皺如花環的后穴墜落在下面鋪著的柔軟皮毛上。他讓身體前傾，用嘴唇含住洛基左側的唇瓣，他側著頭輕輕拉扯著那片皮肉，輕輕親吻著洛基的整個私處。就好像他在昨晚親吻他弟弟的嘴唇一樣。他在那種氣味、味道、形狀和質地當中流連忘返，他想把一切都鐫刻進他的記憶。

洛基嘗起來的味道有些像上了黃油的麵包，但是卻有一點帶著麥粒的蔬菜湯的餘韻。當索爾想出那個味道像什麼的時候，他幾乎笑了起來。即使他笑出聲來，洛基恐怕也察覺不到：他在索爾舌頭的逗弄下扭動著身體，發出快樂的嗚咽和歎息。像是更多的音樂。

索爾用手指取悅著洛基，用嘴唇吸吮著洛基的陰莖，而當他的弟弟釋放的時候，他在舌尖又嚐到了麵包的味道。

他順著洛基的身體上移他的吻，他用身體覆蓋住他的身體，用他的龜頭逗弄著洛基腫脹的陰唇，接著滑進了他的身體。他們同時呻吟了起來，索爾幾乎崩塌。只有他的胯骨似乎還保持著他們的姿勢，用輕柔的節奏前後碰撞，而兩位神在互相的耳邊喘息。

索爾在洛基的身體停止震動的時候開始挪動，洛基聽到了雨水落在他們頭上帆布帳篷的聲音。

不只有那樣。他感到了雨水的生成和墜落，感到了雨水落在了領地裡每一方土地上，那些雨珠碎裂噴濺在千千萬萬個地方。他感到空氣中的電力越發強烈，直到它們終於劃破天空。他聽見從他骨頭裡面發出雷的訊息，直到他的耳邊響徹雷鳴。

洛基終於明白什麼是風暴。

他在他兄長身上釋放出來時候發出的聲音，恐怕索爾沒齒難忘。

 

他們又糾纏著四肢在一起睡了好多天，在帳篷外面，輕柔的雨水從天而降。

他們偶然離開帳篷去狩獵，去游泳。

 

他們知道他們再也不會做夢。

他們知道他們再不會想起那些夢來。

 

 

註1：這裡說的是「雷神黑暗世界」中阿薩神族悼亡的方式。

註2：這裡的法布提是原作中洛基的父親。


End file.
